Canada in Crisis
Canada in Crisis is one of two zones a character can select to enter after completion of the Millennium City Tutorial. It's the setting of a Crisis Mission, and serves as an introduction to the Canada zone that can be accessed upon completion of the primary mission chain. :* For the article on the zone outside the Crisis Mission, see: Canada __ToC__ A storm of unnatural origins has isolated the soldiers and researches of Force Station Steelhead from the rest of the world. It struck with such speed and such force that a passenger liner, Oceanica Flight 408, was pulled from the sky and crashed in the region. Rescue teams were dispatched from Steelhead, but they soon learned the biting cold was only one danger the storm had brought; the dead have risen and roam the frozen hills and forests surrounding the outpost, even going so far as to attack Steelhead itself. What's more, these frozen undead seem to be directed by a host of Ice Demons, who lead their combined forces against both the Oceanica survivors and the Steelhead personnel. NPCs Efforts to halt the actions of the ice demons and undead at Force Station Steelhead are being led by Justiciar, while to the south the hero Ravenspeaker uses his powers to hold back the supernatural cold as long as possible. : Mobs :* Primary article: Canada in Crisis/Mobs If the storm afflicting Force Station Steelhead had been mundane in origin, the threat it would pose would be significant in itself. Unfortunately, the supernatural cold of the current crisis is just one of several threats facing those people stranded at the outpost. Ice Demons threaten the lives of those that survived the crash of Oceanica Flight 408 and Evil Spirits lay siege to Steelhead itself, attacking both beyond and within the compound's walls. Missions :* ''Primary article: Canada in Crisis/Missions In light of the supernatural storm wrecking havoc in the vicinity of Force Station Steelhead, not even survival is guaranteed. Matters are complicated further by the crash of Oceanica Flight 408, as well as the arrival of Ice Demons and frozen undead, which attack the crash survivors and Steelhead personnel equally. Open Missions Blight of the Living Dead :* ''Primary article: Blight of the Living Dead Force Station Steelhead is under siege from multiple sources; the elements themselves seem to have turned against the outpost, but even more threatening is the presence of an undead horde, frozen zombies arisen from their eternal sleep, pressing in on Steelhead from all sides. These Evil Spirits attack from the bluffs, storm the outpost's gates, and even masquerade as base personnel in order to infiltrate it's interior. Instances The Frost Tomb :* ''Primary article: Frost Tomb The Frost Tomb is the source of the supernatural storm afflicting Force Station Steelhead and serving to isolate the area from the rest of the region. Ravenspeaker knows that an evil force, a servant of the villain Doctor Destroyer, has entered this alternate dimension with the intention of awakening the slumbering demon-god Kigatilik. Unable to enter the Frost Tomb himself without abandoning the people of Steelhead to the otherworldly cold of the storm, Ravenspeaker seeks a hero to do so in his stead. Perks Several Perks are unique to Canada in Crisis; once a character progresses beyond the instance, he or she cannot return to earn them at a later time. : External Media |} 000 Category:Zones Category:Crisis Zones Category:Locations/Zones